The present invention relates to a medical examination table. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a medical examination table having a self-supporting and retractable step.
Many conventional medical examination tables have a step that is movable from a stored position to a position for use by the patient as an aid to mount the examination table. Typically, such steps incorporated a hinge mechanism, whereby the step rotates from a stored position to a position for mounting, or a cantilevered track configuration whereby the step extends into a useful position in a drawer-like manner.
Retractable steps are desirable on medical examination tables because they provide an aid to the patient when mounting the examination table. Further, the step can be stored in the table when not in use, thus permitting better access to the patient, and removing obstacles from what are typically cramped examination rooms.
By means of example, Kales (U.S. Pat. No. 487,625) describes a cantilevered sliding step with hinged support braces and a pull-out handle.
Another example, Daggett (U.S. Pat. No. 488,649) describes a retractable cantilevered step.
Lentz (U.S. Pat. No. 542,060) describes a hinged step coupled to a leg rest of the examination table. When the leg rest is in a vertical position, the step can be placed in a horizontal position, enabling the patient to mount the examination table. When the leg rests are placed in a horizontal position, the step can be rotated to lie in line with the leg rest by means of the hinge mechanism.
In another example, Grant (U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,275) describes a cantilevered pull-out step that is guided by tracks. The step is retracted by pulling on a lower edge of a front side of the step.
A step is again described by Douglass (U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,951). Douglass uses a cantilevered step that is slideably mounted on guide tracks by means of a guide rail. An upper face of the step has a tread to ensure adequate traction.
Koharchik (U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,463 B1) describes a cantilevered retractable footstool including a runner with a locking mechanism that selectively limits the extension of the step in relation to the table.
One disadvantage common to the prior art is the use of a cantilevered step. The use of such a design compromises patient safety. An overly large step tends to act as a lever and the typical patient would then topple the examination table when using the step. To avoid this, some of the prior art uses a rather narrow cantilevered step. This creates another disadvantage, as the step then is too small for patients to safely mount the examination table. While preventing the table from toppling, such small steps may cause the patient to fall!
In an attempt to alleviate such misfortune, the aforementioned Kales (U.S. Pat. No. 487,625) device incorporates support legs that hinge from the cantilevered step. However, the mechanism that automatically deploys the hinged braces is cumbersome and unreliable. Consisting narrow members and a strap guided by a groove, the mechanism is relatively delicate, susceptible to jamming or breaking and the braces may be inadvertently dislodged by the patient or care provider during use, resulting in a dangerous situation.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is the use of guide tracks and guide rails to slideably retract and extend the step. This arrangement is susceptible to jamming and sticking, as a relatively large frictional surface on the guide rail and guide track are continually in contact. Such designs are largely not self-aligning, which further exaserbates the problem of jamming and sticking.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is a lack of means for preventing over extension or excessive retraction of the step.
Still, another disadvantage of the prior art is the examination table becomes unstable when a patient uses the retractable step to mount the table.
Yet, another disadvantage of the prior art is the steps have a small elevated supporting surface, making it difficult for patients to maneuver and turn on the step while trying to mount the table.
Accordingly, there is a need for a medical examination table that has a retractable step that is self supporting, thereby eliminating the dangerous toppling condition. Further, there is a need for the step to be relatively large in order to facilitate ease of use and patient maneuverability when used.
Still another need exists for a retractable step that slides easily from the stored position to the extended position and returns as easily, without sticking or jamming.
Yet another need exists for such a step to avoid over extension or excess retraction by some self-assuring means.
An embodiment of the present invention is a step that is self-supporting and retractable, which can be used, for example, with a medical examination table.
A notable feature of the present invention is the ability of the step to be self-supporting. This is important because it provides vital stability to the step when being used as an aid to mount, for example, an examination table. Further, glides are placed on feet that are robust and not susceptible to accidental dislodging by the patient or care provider during use. The self-supporting nature of the step of the present invention eliminates a dangerous condition whereby the examination table topples when the patient uses the step. In one embodiment, the self-supporting feature is accomplished by using feet. The feet have glides, the glides can be, for example, sliding elements or rolling elements. For example, the glides can be adjustable to accommodate uneven surfaces such as self-adjusting, or perhaps manually adjusted. The glides, then, could accommodate uneven surfaces. In one embodiment, the feet are integrated to the wall. However, other structures can easily be adapted by those skilled in the art without deviating from the spirit of the invention.
Another notable feature of the present invention is the large surface area the step provides.
In a preferred embodiment the step has a large elevated supporting surface that is covered by a safety mat, ensuring adequate traction for a patient when using the step. The large top also facilitates patient maneuverability when mounting the examination table.
The step is easily stored and retrieved by simply pulling or pushing on an integrated handle. In this manner, the step may be retracted when not in use, or extended to be used as an aid in mounting an examination table. Medical personnel can use either their hand or foot to easily retrieve and retract the step.
The step further has wheels that roll on tracks inside a medical examination table. The wheels are self-aligning and offer smooth and easy means of retracting or extending the step.